


That Dad

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: Tom being a Dad and treating his Daughter like a Princess...enough said.





	That Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This story was based on this post: http://ohmymarvelousswift.tumblr.com/post/146879470641/just-saw-this-on-twitter-and-thought-it-was-worth

Here I was, one of those rare times I could be on set with Tom and I brought our daughter along so she could see Daddy. I had left them in his trailer playing tea party with Tricia dressed in her favorite Disney Princess dress, fairy wings, tiara, with her play makeup on and all the while carrying her favorite doll. 

I had brought back lunch and was going to throw out my trash when Chris Hemsworth came bounding across the lot. Yes, the brothers from another mother were in another film together, but not from Marvel. It was a romantic comedy and the script was hilarious, Tom and I were in tears when we read it and he accepted the job right away.

“Hey!”

“Hi, Chris, what’s up?”

“Where’s Tom?”

“In the trailer playing with Tricia…why?”

“Plans have changed and we need him on set. Do you want to tell him, or should I?”

“It’s not Tom you have to worry about, it’s Tricia. You know she’s her Daddy’s shadow. You should have seen her face light up when I told her we were coming for a visit, she actually started crying.”

“I hate to see my kids get that way when I am away.”

“Yeah, it broke my heart.” I sighed deeply. “So, fancy a game of rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to break the news to the little princess?” Chris laughed and put his fist on his open palm. “One, two, three…shoot.” I grinned. “Paper covers rock, good luck, mate.” Nothing is more pleasing then seeing a grown man shrivel because he knows what he has to do and it will not be a pretty sight.

I followed behind as he knocked on the door. “Tom? It’s Chris, there’s been a change of plans and you’re needed at hair and makeup in 10 minutes.” I held my breath and closed my eyes.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!” That would be the sound of Patricia Diane Hiddleston…our sweet little princess, wailing like a cat whose tail just got sent through a meat grinder. I heard Tom trying to calm her down.

“Tricia, honey, Daddy will be back.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WANT YOU TO STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.”

“How about this, do you want to go watch Daddy get ready and watch him work?” I heard the wailing stop and sniffling start.

“Reawwy?”

“Yes, reawwy…I mean really. You can watch Daddy and Uncle Chris make utter fools of themselves but you have to be really quiet. Can you do that?”

“Yes!”

“Good. C’mon little princess on my back.” Chris and I moved as the door opened and we both had to bite our bottom lip to stop from cracking up. 

Picture this, Thomas William Hiddleston with a 3 year old girl with his crazy curls and blue eyes dressed in the aforementioned outfit being carried on his back. That isn’t what was funny. The greatest thing was what Tom was currently wearing. He had on a flower crown, plastic clip on bejeweled earrings, a make up job that made him look like a clown and pink fingernails. He also has plastic rings on his pinky fingers, one of my old dress shirts and one of my old long broomstick skirts that hit him just about at his knees…did I mention he is barefoot and wearing a pair of fairy wings that are adult size? This is my husband…who is also known by his close friends and family as “That Dad.”


End file.
